


It Doesnt Matter To Me

by anantheminmyheart22



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anantheminmyheart22/pseuds/anantheminmyheart22
Summary: They like each other but they're both concerned by the age gap. What happens when Anne and Phillip intervene





	It Doesnt Matter To Me

The applause rang through the tent as Phineas Taylor Barnum stood in the middle, arms outstretched, the million-dollar smile spread across his face. Another successful show completed.

 

As the circus cleared and the troupe went backstage Barnum’s business partner Phillip walked over.  
“Myself and Anne are going for dinner tonight, why don’t you come with and ask Y/N if she wants to join?” he said nudging Barnum in the side knowing how he felt about the young Y/H/C who had just wowed the crowd and himself with her acrobatic display.  
“What, no I couldn’t ask her, she’s not interested me like that” Barnum replied.  
“Too late, Anne’s already asked her, and she said yes and I’m under strict instructions to not let you say no so go get ready and go meet us out front in half an hour” Not giving Barnum a chance to respond Phillip turned and walked away. Knowing he was beat Barnum went and got himself ready.

 

Half an hour later he walked outside finding Y/N already stood there in a long red dress which clashed perfectly with her hair. He swallowed, unable to speak for a moment.  
Feeling eyes on her Y/N turned around and gave a small smile.  
“Hey Phin, been dragged out for dinner too huh?”  
“Something like that, you were fantastic tonight by the way” he replied, glad it was dark as it hid the blush that was creeping up his neck from her calling him Phin, a name he wasn’t often called.  
“Oh, thank you so were you, the audience loved you” she replied butterflies beating in her stomach. There was no denying the strong feelings she had for the ringmaster stood before, however their age gap meant she had always kept it to herself and planned to keep it that way.  
“Hey, you two, sorry to keep you waiting, someone took forever doing their hair” came Anne’s voice shooting a glare at Phillip beside her.  
“What can I say, perfection takes time” Phillip laughed  
“Lead the way Carlyle, hungry work waiting for you” Y/N replied with a wink. Beside her Barnum chuckled to himself as they set off.  
Phillip and Barnum walked ahead of the girls talking about the nights show and how they could make the next night’s that bit better as Anne walked alongside Y/N their arms linked. Anne being the only person who knew exactly how her friend felt about Barnum.  
“So, he came to dinner with us, what were you talking about before we came” she asked  
“Oh, stop it, he probably only came to shut Phillip up, anyway he just said I was good tonight” Y/N replied.  
“You were amazing, and he couldn’t take his eyes off you the entire time, I know your worried he’s older than you but that shouldn’t matter, you should tell him you like him”  
“Even if I felt ready, he’d never feel the same”  
You never know until you tell him, come on tell him then we could double date”.  
Y/N laughed and gave Anne a playful push as they arrived at the restaurant. During the dinner the conversation flowed easily between the 4 of them with Y/N and Barnum shooting small glances at each other when the other wasn’t looking, not unnoticed by Phillip and Anne.  
“P.T doesn’t Y/N look great tonight, she wasn’t sure about the dress though, what do you think?” Anne asked earning herself a kick under the table from Y/N and a “what are you doing look” from Phillip.  
“She looks lovely” he replied.  
“Thank you Phineas” Y/N replied with a shy smile.

The meal ended and as they stepped out into the cold New York night Y/N gave an involuntary shiver as they walked home.  
“Here” Barnum said draping his jacket round her shoulders, smiling as she snuggled into it.  
“Thank you but what about you, its so cold” Y/N replied as they walked behind Phillip and Anne.  
“Ill be fine, its not too far” he replied.  
They walked in a comfortable silence before stopping outside the circus where Y/N and Anne were staying and turned to each other aware they had been left alone.  
“You do look lovely tonight, I wasn’t just saying it” Barnum said.  
“Thank you, Phin I don’t know why Anne bought that up” Y/N replied.  
“I know why, listen Y/N I um I really like you”  
“You do?” Y/N asked stunned the man everyone fell in love with the minute he stepped into the middle of the circus ring herself included was stood in front of her telling her he felt the same way.  
“I do, I know there’s this age gap but I really don’t mind that, but if you don’t feel the same we’ll just pretend I never said anything” Barnum replied, about to turn away.  
“Phineas wait.” Y/N grabbed his arm and pulled him back round to her. “I really like you too”.  
Barnum grinned and leant in to kiss her. As their lips touched Y/N wrapped her arms round his neck and Barnum pulled her closer too him deepening the kiss.  
They pulled away, foreheads still touching.  
“I guess we can thank Anne and Phillip for this” Barnum said looking into Y/N eyes.  
“I think so too, by the way I’m keeping this jacket” Y/N replied.  
Barnum laughed and kissed her again not wanting to say goodbye.  
Y/N was the first to pull away and ran her hand through his hair softly.  
“I really need some sleep but ill see you tomorrow?” she asked.  
“You bet sweetheart, goodnight”  
“Goodnight Phin”  
After a final kiss Y/N walked into the circus and found Anne waiting for her.  
“Sooooo, wait your wearing his jacket still” she squealed.  
“Shh, youll wake the others but we kissed” Y/N replied unable to stop the massive smile spreading across her face.  
“Oh im so happy for you” Anne threw her arms round her friend and gave her a massive hug.  
“Me too but so so tired, im going to bed but ill tell you everything tomorrow morning”  
“Night hun”.

The next morning Y/N sat outside away from the noise and chaos thinking over everything that had happened the night before.  
“Good morning” came a deep voice behind her.  
“Hey you” she replied standing up.  
“So do we tell anyone about last night yet or keep it to ourselves” Barnum asked putting his arms round Y/N’s waist and pecking her on the nose.  
“I told Anne so I can imagine she’s told Phillip by now and I think a few others are about to work it out” Y/N nodded over to the side where Lettie and W.D were stood pretending not to be watching.  
“Let them pretend, I don’t want to hide it” Barnum replied kissing her properly. They stood wrapped in each other’s arms finally where they both belonged.


End file.
